valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Arznei
DMG 4 times to the enemy / 5% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 300% DMG 4 times to the enemy / 10% chance |procs = 1 |skill g = ☆Vitalum Herb |skill g lv1 = Deal 400% DMG 4 times to the enemy / 10% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 400% DMG 4 times to the enemy / 15% chance |procs g = 1 |skill x = ★Vitalum Herb |skill x lv1 = Deal 400% DMG 5 times to the enemy / 10% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 400% DMG 5 times to the enemy / 15% chance |procs x = 1 |max level 0 = 70 |cost 0 = 61 |atk 0 = 6100 / 9760 / |def 0 = 6100 / 9760 / |soldiers 0 = 6100 / 10370 / |max level 1 = 80 |cost 1 = 73 |atk 1 = 6710 / 14164 / / |def 1 = 6710 / 14164 / / |soldiers 1 = 6710 / 15517 / / |max level g = 90 |cost g = 80 |atk g = 9394 / 18758 / / |def g = 9394 / 18758 / / |soldiers g = 8723 / 19339 / / |max level x = 110 |cost x = 120 |atk x = 19780 / 37728 / / |def x = 20000 / 39828 / / |soldiers x = 19800 / 38710 / / |medals 0 = 3500 |gold 0 = 35000 |medals 1 = 5000 |gold 1 = 50000 |medals g = 7000 |gold g = 70000 |medals x = 10000 |gold x = 100000 |description = This scientist studies medicinal herbs but never gets too far due to her lack of focus. |friendship = My research keeps getting off track due to my lack of focus. |meet = This flower might help my research. Ooh, look, a squirrel! |battle start = Back to work. ...An enemy? |battle end = I really need to focus. |friendship max = I'm studying the Vitalum herb with the Alchemist! |friendship event = I must buckle down. People are depending on my research. Would you mind leaving? You're sure to be a distraction! |rebirth = Vitalum and a new ingredient? This is a great discovery! When ingested, this will fuse with magic power and... Oh! That squirrel's back! Oh, um... What was I just doing? |awaken chance = 20 |awaken orb = 2 |awaken l = 10 |awaken m = 15 |awaken s = 20 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Valentine Card (Passionate) |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |likeability 0 = Hello. I'm Arznei. A researcher. Right now, there's a squirrel! |likeability 1 = W..What? A battle? I wouldn't able to study the Vitalum herb if I fight. |likeability 2 = Is it okay if I don't fight? Can you join me study about medicinal herbs? Thanks! |likeability 3 = Yoouurr face is too close. I can't focus... okay now let's go back to the research. |likeability 4 = When you're here, I feel a strange feeling. Is this a herb side-effect? Let's jot it down. |availability = [Valentine's Day Caper|[Fantasy Archwitch Reward]] Amalgamation }} ''Amalgamation'' Category:Fantasy Archwitch